destroyallhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Orthopox
Overview .]] Orthopox, known as Pox for short, is Crypto's mission officer, who gives him his assignments. Pox is an intelligent Furon scientist who likes to experiment on Furon DNA, and is the second most senior fleet commander in the entire Furon Navy. Pox is the mastermind behind the expedition to retrieve the Furon DNA from Human brain stems. Pox is a brilliant tactician, a canny businessman, and holds his own in chess. However, years of physical neglect has rendered his lower extremities somewhat useless, requiring the use of a Cerebro Chair, with which he uses to float about, and to help support his massive cranium. DAH!2 Official Site Pox also has Cranial Implants on his head, which resemble metallic horns. These inhance his psychokinetic abilities and could be a sign of Pox's high status in the Furon Armada. Pox's achievements include: Conqueror of Zarkon-5, Hero of the Battle of Tharsis Mons, Winner of the Xanthrax-47 Mental Cruelty Award 6 years running. Having been destroyed at the beginning of Destroy All Humans! 2, Pox's mind has been confined to a HoloPox unit, a Furon hologram projector that he developed himself, which he managed to download his conscious into before the mothership exploded. Then In the 70's Pox opens a new restaurant called Big Willy's. However, it is revealed that Pox has been collecting the dead bodies Crypto leaves lying around and feeding them back to the people as hot dogs in the Big Willy Franchise. By the time of Path of the Furon, Pox is extremely bitter about being confined to his holographic prison and wants to just collect the human DNA and go home so he can receive a new clone body. However, after 15+ years of being dead, Pox isn't what he used to be, and is somewhat confused. His logic and understanding areas are... somewhat lacking. Voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz and Darryl Kurylo(in Big Willy Unleashed). History Nothing is known about Pox before Orthopox 13, except that he and Crypto have been companions all their lives and that Pox has been like a father figure toward Crypto. Orthopox 13- In Destroy All Humans!, Pox sends Crypto 136 to Earth in order to investigate the world that the Furons visited eons ago and since then had been seeded with pure Furon DNA. After loosing contact with Crypto 136, Crypto 137 urges that they go to Earth to rescue their comrade in peril. Pox and Crypto then take their Furon Mothership to the planet and search for Crypto 136. Battling Police, Military, and Majestic, and traveling to Rockwell, Santa Modesta, Area 42, Union town, and Captiol City, Crypto finds his "brother" has been killed by the humans. Pox and Crypto continue to fight humanity in order to avenge Crypto 136 and claim Earth in the name of the Furon Empire. Pox sends Crypto on more missions, including the disbanding of the Joint Cheifs to prevent them from uniting, the assassination of General Armquist and President Huffman, and the defeat of Silhouette, Majestic's leader in America. Crypto and Pox claim Earth as a territory of the Furon Empire. Holopox- In Destroy All Humans! 2, Pox dies when the KGB shoot a missile at the Mothership. Pox downloads his concious mind into a HoloPox unit, a Furon hologram projector, developed by Pox. If and when Pox is recloned, his clone number will be changed to 14. Soon after defeating the Soviets and the Blisk, as a way to get rid of the bodies Crypto always left lying around, Pox creates the Big Willy food franchise, in which he feeds the grinded up flesh of dead humans to other humans. Pox also creates the Big Willy mech, a robotic suit disguised as the food franchis' and led Crypto to destroy his business rival Colonel Kluckin with the Big Willy Mech. At one point in time during the story of Big Willy Unleashed, Crypto tried to resurrect Pox with a new body in Fantasy Atoll. But in the end, it was not a success and the HoloPox unit was corrupted temporarily. Orthopox 14 - In Path of the Furon, Pox obtains a new body, though it is by mistake a monkey body. Orthopox 14 becomes Emperor after Meningitis dies. It is quite probable that Orthopox will make a fixed clone of himself, since he is the emperor, although this is unproven Appearance *Destroy All Humans!(First Appearance) *Destroy All Humans! 2 *Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed *Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon category:furon Category:Characters Category:Destroy All Humans Category:Destory All Humans! 2